1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal hygiene devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for the retention of a nail clipper and nail clippings.
2. Related Art
In the field of personal hygiene, there have long existed nail trimming devices which are commonly referred to as nail clippers. A typical nail clipper will include a couple of metal jaws which are rigidly connected at one end and spaced at their biting end with the ability to be leveraged toward one another by a lever in order to perfect a bite and cutting action on one's nail. The non-biting end also typically includes a chain hole surface through which a chain passes to enable the nail clipper to be fastened to a key ring or the like.
While the nail clipper has enjoyed marked success with its design over the years, it has at least one undesirable attribute. Namely, the nail clipper's design does not provide for the retention of the nail clippings. Accordingly, attempts have been made over the years to provide retrofit devices for cooperation with the nail clipper in order to catch and retain nail clippings.
While some of these retrofit devices have met with some success, more often than not, such devices have not either been used or were ineffective in the market. Thus, there remains a need for an improved nail clipping retention device.